LOST
by teenfox
Summary: Out of rage Katara decideds to take some time away from the group, Zuko has done the same with his uncle, But what happens when the two run into eachother and are totally lost? ZUTARA! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: my first Avatar fanfiction. I love avatar ever since it started up on YTV and I watched it Saturday mornings when babysitting my little siblings. To put it short I am a major Avatar/ZUTARA fan! Yay Zutara!! Anyways so here goes the story… enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the avatar or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter one**

Katara found herself surrounded by walls of dirt. She coughed as dust fell on her. She looked for a way out and decided to try jumping on top of the wall. She jumped as high as she could and reached out till her hand reached the top of the wall. She then grabbed it with her other hand and pulled herself up. She squatted on the wall waiting for her attacker to make her next move. She then decided to just bend some water into a whip and make the attack herself. She ended up knocking over her opponent sending her in a fit of rage.

"Had enough Toph?" Katara asked as she tried to catch her breath.

Toph lifted herself up and got into the fighting stance.

Aang and Sokka sat up in a tree so not to get involved in the fight. "Hey you guys! We have more important things to do then fight! Stop!" Aang shouted down to them.

Katara jumped off of the wall and it sunk back into the ground. She calmly walked over to her bag and swung it onto her back. "Aang is right." Everyone looked at her. (Except Toph because she's blind) "I will meet you guys at the nearest town, that way some of us have a chance to cool off." Toph made a snarl-face but didn't say anything.

"Katara wait!" Aang tried to stop her but she wasn't stopping. She continued till she was no longer in sight.

"Meh, let the sugar queen have her alone time, we'll catch up with her later anyways!" Toph scoffed and went to sit alone in her earth tent.

Aang and Sokka just shrugged and sighed.

* * *

Katara had now been roaming the woods for and hour or so, or at least that's what she had thought she wasn't sure now. She groaned when she had realized that she was totally lost.

"ARRG!" She gave a frustrated yell that could probably be heard for miles. She then fell to the ground and tried to get herself together. "Ok Katara, its no big deal, you just got lost, and you may never see your friends… or eat… or… see the light of day…" She shook the bad thoughts of abandoning hopes and gained courage. "I'm going to get through this!" She raised a fist to her chest proudly. She then heard her stomach growl and collapsed backwards. She lay on the ground quietly just resting before thinking of getting up again.

* * *

After becoming furious with his uncle, Prince Zuko decided to go out on his own. He remembered sitting with his uncle in the clearing, he had been day dreaming as always when…

FLASH BACK!! (Of about an hour ago)

"Prince Zuko, what seems to be troubling you?" General Iroh asked in concern.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Zuko retorted in his usual tone.

Iroh stroked his goatee. "Well you have been off in your own little world lately…" He gave Zuko a knowing twisted smile. "Anyone your thinking of? A girl perhaps?"

Zuko snapped his head in the direction of his uncle so that you could glare at him. "Are you kidding? Why would I be thinking of a girl?" Zuko was more surprised then angry at his uncle's words. Surprisingly Zuko did have his mind on a girl. But he didn't understand why, she was really nothing, just a peasant. He thought of her a lot now he wondered why… maybe it was her bold attitude making her unlike any other, or her amazing ability to bend her element, it could even have been her stunning beauty. It really didn't matter what it was about her that made her so important in his mind, it was just that she was and couldn't get her out. Zuko shook his head of these thoughts and looked back at his uncle.

Iroh gave a chuckle. "Yet again you find yourself thinking of her."

Zuko growled, actual smoke began to come out of his ears.

"Prince Zuko, you do have a temper. Have you ever though of calming yourself?" Iroh said still half joking, but it pushed Zuko to far.

"I don't need this from you! My temper is fine! Now if you'll excuse me I have decided to continue to our next destination on my own!" Zuko frowned and got up from where he was and began to walk.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Iroh called to Zuko's back but got no answer, this was fine seeing as he already new the answer.

END OF FLASH BACK

Zuko looked into the sky, it had been a few hours and he didn't want to admit it but he was lost. He couldn't remember which direction the place was that they were going. He scratched the back of his head; he started to feel extremely flustered. He then heard a strange sound; he wasn't sure what it was so he decided to head in the direction it came from.

* * *

A/N: Well this was my first chapter… I should have the other one up by tomorrow, if you think I should because your reviews count to me!

Lots of love!

Food eats people!

-Teenfox!


	2. discovering one another

A/N: Yay!!! One review! Lets get this party started! I shall do my best to continue!

* * *

Zuko walked through the Bushes slowly pushing them out of his way; he heard a feminine voice speaking and crouched down when he finally saw whom it came from. She calmly lay on her back and watched the clouds, Zuko knew who this was, it was the avatars friend… Katara, he had wondered what she was doing out here alone. Had she gotten lost too? He accidentally rustled the bush and crouched down even more when it caused her to rise.

* * *

Katara heard something in the bushes nearby and sat up immediately, she then got on her feet and rose to her full height. Curiosity making the best of her she slowly made her way over to the bush that made another rustle. She quickly parted to branches but saw nothing. Assuming it was a squirrel she shrugged. But as she let her guard down a hand came from behind and cupped over her mouth. Out of surprise she tried to scream but the firm hand wouldn't allow it.

Then a voice spoke into her ear like a snake. "What are you doing out in woods?" The hand slowly slid away and she turned to come face to face with Zuko. She was surprised but didn't want to show it.

"I was on my way to the nearest village." She answered calmly.

Zuko made a faint smile, hardly noticeable. "Well then it seems you are lost."

She frowned. "And what gives you that accusation?"

His smile faded into an embarrassed "oh my pride" face. "Because I too was on my way there and I too became lost."

"Well maybe I know what I'm doing and this is the way to go." Katara tried to fight for her pride as well.

"Oh please, I know you're lost." Zuko rolled his eyes and sat on a near by boulder.

Katara's face saddened knowing the truth. "Yeah, maybe I am."

Zuko looked into the sky. The sun was nearing the end of its journey of the day. He then looked over at Katara who was stretching. He admired her beauty but on for seconds when he realized she caught him looking at her.

"We should set up a camp here, it's getting late." Zuko said as if without emotion in his words or his face.

Katara looked at him. "We?"

Zuko nodded. "Unless you would rather brave the wilderness alone." She sighed admitting defeat and setting down her bag.

She rolled out her sleeping back and then went to collect some wood. "I guess I'll just get some wood."

Zuko nodded and sat there. He had nothing else to do, he supposed he could go get something for the two of them to eat… after pondering for a moment he got up and searched the trees. He then saw an adorable squirrel eating an acorn, so lovable you just want to hug it and squeeze it. Zuko sent a fireball hurdling at it and the poor thing fell from the tree, so much for hugging this guy just barbecued it. Zuko picked up a near by stick and poked the dead squirrel, he figured it was fine and shoved the stick through it began to carry it over to where he was sitting.

Katara came back with an arm full of wood. She saw zuko with a stick that had a dead squirrel with smoke coming off of it in his hand. Her expression was a bit shocked. "What did you do?" She questioned.

He looked at the squirrel and quickly shoved it behind him as if he never had it, then feeling he couldn't deny this predicament he pulled the squirrel back in front of him and scratched his neck. "Uh, this? This is dinner." He said feeling embarrassed, but his embarrassment changed to anger. "And I managed to catch it so the least you could do is enjoy it!"

Katara sighed and set down the wood. "I am actually fine for right now, you go ahead and eat your flaming squirrel." And with that she sat next to the pile of wood. Zuko grunted and lit the pile making a nice fire for them.

He then sat next to Katara. "So why is it your out here alone?"

She looked at the fire a while before answering. "I just got in a small fight with Toph… you know the earth bender." Zuko nodded knowing now whom she was talking about. "I figured it was best if we had some time to cool off." Zuko gazed at the fire. "And what brings you to traveling alone?"

A flame emerged from his finger as he cooked the squirrel a little more. "I got in a little fight with my uncle, nothing unusual." Then feeling it was good enough took a bite out of the dead animal. It was rancid. He spit the vile thing out and through away the stick with the carcass on it. Katara gave a small laugh, this brought zuko to smile a little.

"So, now we're going to have to stick together until we pull through this and make it to the village." Katara said once again starring into the flame.

Zuko nodded and turned to look at her face. She was beautiful, her strips of hair hung in front of her face. Her eyes shinned in the light of the fire. Zuko wondered why he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her. This was ridiculous; she was a water tribe commoner. But she was an amazing one.

Katara looked back at him. "Is there something on wrong?"

"No." He said quickly avoiding her amazing blue eyes.

Katara felt as if this was a good thing or a bad thing that was going on, being lost in the middle of nowhere with Zuko? It wasn't like he wanted the Avatar anymore, he was totally over that, she wasn't sure though if she could trust this guy who had hunted her for almost two years. She turned to see him looking the other way. She had to admit he was an attractive guy, His eyes an amazing gold, his hair now short made him look sexier then anything else. Katara had to shake her head of these thoughts, this was after all the same guy who would capture her just to get to Aang, although that time he whispered in her ear… people could change right? She at least hoped they could change.

Zuko looked up into the starts, he wanted to say something to her but couldn't find any words. Sitting next to Katara felt so right. But all he could say was. "We should get some sleep."

Katara nodded and stood up, she walked over to her sleeping bag and crawled in. "Do you not have a sleeping bag?"

Zuko shook his head. "I'll be fine." He then lay down on the ground where he was.

Katara closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

Zuko on the other hand was having some issues, he looked over and saw Katara was asleep, he watched her. She was so peaceful. He decided he could no longer bare it and stood up. He got up to go for a little walk to help him fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: Ok this is chapter two I hope you enjoyed it. I want to know what you guys thought so please review!

Oh man does anyone else think of that ABBA song SOS for like a Zutara song? I duno I'm crazy but I totally see it!

Thanx for your comments!

Smellabee can be a girls name too!

-Teenfox


	3. waking up to you

A/N: Back from my Air Cadet training! Put my tent up in 15 minutes! **Bows** thank you! Thank you! And after that experience of horrible food and no sleep I shall write yet another chapter to my story! Enjoy!

* * *

The next Morning Katara woke up earlier then she thought because when the young water tribe maiden rolled over she found a sleeping prince not that far, probably about a foot away from her.

_He wasn't that close when I went to sleep…. _Katara thought. She was slightly confused at this. Maybe he was cold, maybe he was a sleepwalker, but that wasn't the main issue here. Katara had known Zuko for one that got up early to train. He must have had a bad night other wise he would have been awake, or at least this was Katara's theory.

She was now leaning over him trying to figure out what was going on inside his head. Out of anyone she had ever known this guy was the hardest to read. He was so mysterious; maybe that's what drew her closer to him. She focused on the scar, the scar that brought him so much pain, she reached her hand out and gentle touched the outline of the burn with her elegant fingers. This caused the prince to flinch a little.

Zuko began to wake up; his eyes open a slit to see Katara leaning over him. The son shown through her hair, making her look like an angel. Zuko thought he was still dreaming, he reached up and stroked her hair, then realized normally you don't feel things when you dream. He then sat up quickly startling poor Katara and giving himself a head rush.

Katara gave a questioning look but dismissed it as one of those unexplained Zuko things. "Rough night?"

Zuko turned to meet her gaze; he didn't want to tell her why he was up all night. What was he going to see? "Oh I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about your uncontrollable beauty." That's not something he or anyone else could see him do. So he did what any other man would do in an awkward situation. He lied. "I was just feeling a little stiff in my back and couldn't fall asleep that's all."

Katara accepted this answer and then began to roll up her sleeping bag. Zuko looked up at the sky, he knew where north was, and he knew where south was. But no matter of knowing where witch pole is would help him figure out what direction the city was. He turned to see Katara now standing with her things packed just standing with her back to him. Zuko stood watching her, not knowing what to think. He had no idea what on earth she was doing. All of a sudden she turned to face him.

"I smell a small stream nearby, should take very long to get there, and I could fill up on water." She gave zuko a smile. "And lord knows the last time you ever soaked in water."

Zuko frowned at this still smiling water girl. She then turned and began to walk. Zuko not knowing what else he should do followed her. They walked on for a little while, passing through trees and vines, over rocks and logs. Finally they could her the sound of water falling near by. Katara pushed the leaves out from her view and she saw the most gorgeous waterfall. She happily ran to the water, she first filled canteen and closed it up. Then she began taking off her shoes.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked feeling slightly confused.

Katara looked up at him. "I'm going for a swim. Did you not want to swim?"

He thought about it for a moment. "I would enjoy some swimming." He then sat down and began taking off his shoes.

* * *

A/N: ACK! I'm sorry for the brutally short chapter but I haven't gotten any descent sleep in three days and I'm falling asleep on the keyboard. So I'll post the next chapter tomorrow because I'm on March break! Yay!

Thanx for your support

Saber-tooth-lion-moose cubs are the cutest animals!

-Teenfox!


	4. Swimming

A/N: sorry for the delay, I was at my dads house and you know, Avatar was having a marathon thingy and I was glued to the TV so… **scratches head in embarrassment **anyways back to the story…

* * *

Zuko had no idea what he had gotten himself into. He had just said he was going to go swimming… with a really attractive water bender… She was now starting to untie her robes. Zuko who had just only taken off his shoes so far was beginning to sweat; he pulled at his collar and gulped.

Katara took off her rode having her white under clothes on underneath. She though nothing of it seeing as she usually did this when with her friends. She got into the water and swam into the middle of the river.

"Come on in! The water is wonderful!" she waved smiling ear to ear.

Zuko shook his head and took off his shirt revealing his muscle in all its glory. (You were all waiting for that I know it!) He then jumped into the water in an almost dive like fashion.

Katara looked around for where he might be in the water, be before she could find him he jumped up behind her causing water to splash all over her.

Zuko shook his head again sprinkling water on her. "Sorry." He smirked.

"Yeah I bet." She smiled bending the water from her face and flicking it onto his.

Zuko whipped it off. When his hands fell from his face Katara was gone, he frantically looked around the water feeling she was going to attack him. A fountain popped up beside him, then another on the other side of him. He continued to search frantically. Another two fountains shot out of the water completely surrounding him. Then they began to circle around him. He had to admit this was a pretty great trick, he hadn't seen it done before. He decided to stand a fighting stance so not to fall over incase she decided to strike out of nowhere. But instead she slowly came up out of the water in front of him. He didn't understand why she had done this, or what she was doing, but seeing her come out of the water like that made her look kind of angel like. Her hair was now out of its usual braid and made her look even more beautiful. Zuko gave another nervous gulp as her eyes met his and there was total silence. The water slowly began to fall, as the two got closer. There eyes not moving for a second. The faces became very close. There wasn't a sound to be heard, what was going on in there heads was a complete blank, what was happening was happening. Then all of a sudden Zuko pulled away. He looked down at the water beside him.

Katara made a small sad face, as if she was disappointed. "We better get out, we don't want are fingers to prune…"

Zuko nodded, he felt so ashamed, why did he do that? He wanted to kiss her so bad! He was mentally kicking himself for not kissing her, its what he wanted and he pulled back.

Katara was already onshore bending the water from her hair and underclothes. She wondered why he didn't want to kiss her? Did he not like her? Did he not share the same feelings as she did for him? All this had made Katara a little sad. She quickly slipped into her clothes and waited for Zuko who was now just getting out of the water.

"Here." She said bending the water from him.

He gave a small hint of a smile. "Thanks." He then put his shirt back on. "We should probably start walking before it gets dark on us." Zuko then looked up at the sun and began to walk.

Katara followed carrying her things on her back. She watched the back of Zuko walking through the woods. He was so tough looking, so handsome. Katara snapped out of it for fear of drooling or something.

Zuko starred right ahead, not wanting to look back in fear that she would be staring at him and his eyes would be captured by hers once again. It was like whenever their eyes locked he was a zombie.

"Zuko…" A soft voice cooed from behind him.

He turned to look at Katara to see what it was she wanted.

"Zuko, I don't know what happened back there… but I felt something…" Katara said not looking up at him.

Zuko froze, he didn't know what to say, and the only word that came out was: "Katara…" in a whisper.

"I'm not sure if you felt it too but… oh what am I talking about, I'm just crazy…" Katara muttered sitting down on a near by stomp. (Why are they always so conveniently placed? BECAUSE MENTARK WEILDS IT SO! **Cough** Wrong show)

Zuko put a hand on her shoulder. "Your not crazy… I felt it too." He then took her hand and pulled her up so that her face was now close to his. They both closed their eyes and began to lean in when an arrow shot out from nowhere and hit the tree next to them.

"Run!" Zuko yelled pulling her away from where the aero had hit. More aero's began to shoot by them. Zuko looked at the sun and decided to turn east and kept running until he found what he was looking for. It was the same river they had swam in before only now downstream. "Jump in!" he commanded once again, and both jumped into the water.

They swam behind some plants growing out of the water and hid behind them. Some men looking like natives came out of the woods. They searched around a bit then gave up and headed back into the woods.

Katara and Zuko sat up.

"Who were those people?" Katara asked quietly.

"Probably just some natives that live here in the forest." Zuko shrugged and got out of the water.

"Are you sure its safe?" Katara asked.

Zuko put out his hand. "I wont let anything happen to you." She took his hand and he pulled her up.

She bended the water out of both their clothing. "By the way, how did you know where to find this river?"

"Easy, just looked at the sun." Zuko shrugged and began to walk once again with Katara following.

* * *

It was now night and it seemed like the pair had gotten nowhere. Zuko had just finished making a fire for the two of them and Katara set out her sleeping bag.

Katara stood up and shivered. "Wow it's getting cold out tonight."

Zuko looked up and shrugged, being a fire bender he could just raise his body temperature and he was content.

Katara sat down in front of the fire and tried to warm up.

Zuko mentally slapped himself on the forehead. _DUH! _He thought. "Uh… Katara, why don't you sit over here… the night gets pretty cold." Again he mentally slapped himself; he just said the most stupid thing ever! But Katata blushed and did move beside him.

After a few minutes of silence Katara decided to lean on him. She felt the warmth come of his body. Zuko gave a slight blush. His heart was racing at lightning speed. He finally gained enough courage to put his arms around her. Katara stopped shivering, she was warm in his arms, he was like a big blanket of heat wrapped around her.

They just sat together in silence as they watched the flames dance in the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Again I am sorry for taking forever to post this! But thanx for reading and I will be sure to update tomorrow… hopefully…

-DO NOT DRINK THE CACTUS JUICE

-Teenfox


	5. ITS SO COLD

A/N: Behold yet another chapter… not when I expected to update but I'm updating non-the less.

* * *

Zuko woke up, he hadn't realized he had fell asleep in front of the fire with Katara in his arms, But apparently he did because there she was. He looked down at her he couldn't help but have that strange lovesick feeling. He looked around, it was colder then the night before… oddly colder… he shivered.

Katara slowly woke and began to shiver. "Oh wow its cold." She said slowly pulling away from Zuko.

He nodded and stood up. "We better get moving."

Katara agreed. She decided it would be better to move when it was this cold. She followed Zuko closely.

The two walked, Katara wouldn't be surprised if it started to snow in this irregular temperature change.

As they walked Katara began to shiver a bit more. Zuko took notice of this.

"Are you alright?" He asked feeling a little concerned. Katara admitted she like feeling he concerned for her. She just nodded her head with a simple yes and they continued walking.

The couple walked for a few hours until the clouds gathered and it began to snow. They both stopped and gazed at the sky. They had no idea what was going on, this wasn't the type of place you would see snow… and especially not when just yesterday it was really sunny and warm.

Zuko looked back at Karara who was shivering once again. "I think we should get out of this weather, its not safe."

Katara only nodded. She was to cold to say anything.

Zuko looked around but there was nothing but trees. He then went up to a tree and started to climb it.

Katara waited patiently at the bottom. He jumped down right in front of her, this shocked her a little and she froze in her spot, as now Zuko was extremely close. His eyes pierced into hers. It was an awkward moment, and then finally he shook his head.

"There is a cave a bit that way, we can make it in a little under a half hour." Zuko said looking down at the ground.

Zuko turned around and began to walk in the direction that he had seen the cave. Katara stood there still frozen to the spot. He called her name and she snapped back to reality and followed him. When she caught up with him they just walked, in silence once again. Katara had remembered when she and Zuko had gone swimming yesterday. It was weird, she intended to attack him but something stopped her and she just wanted to be with him. It was an overwhelming feeling for him that she didn't much care for. She didn't like feeling so weak with all the emotions she felt. She looked up at Zuko wondering what he thought about, maybe he had the same feelings she did, well it did sort of seem that way when she had woken up in his arms that morning, but she wasn't sure…

Zuko was like a walking pillar, his expression never changed and his posture was completely straight. It was weird as if he needed to not show anything about himself.

Suddenly Zuko turned to Katara and she blushed having been caught staring at him. "There's the cave."

She looked ahead and smiled seeing the small cave. They both began to head for it. When they got into the cave Katara sat down, Zuko had seen some wood in the cave and decided to use it, he figured someone had stayed in there once before. He started a small fire.

"I think you might want to get some-" but before he could finish he had noticed she was already asleep.

He gave a small smile and sat next to her. He watched her for a moment and realized he was tired himself. Katara shivered but didn't wake, Zuko took this as a cue to warm her and lay down with his arms around her. He was somewhat hoping no one would see him showing his affectionate side, that would just show he was weak.

* * *

A/N: sorry about the crummy chapter but I'll update soon! Thanks a lot!

-Teenfox!


	6. ITS SO HOT!

A/N: yeah thanks a lot for all you comments, I think this is a fun story to write so I will continue!

* * *

Once again the sun rose, it peaked into the mouth of the cave showering its light over the two teenagers that were fast asleep. Zuko was the first to wake up this morning. He gently loosened this grip around Katara and sat up. He began to stretch but stopped mid way when realizing that it wasn't cold anymore, in fact it was… hot? Zuko raised a brow at this; he stood up and went to stand at the mouth of the cave. If he had not have been at there to witness all the snow the previous day he wouldn't have known! There was no snow on the ground at all! Not even a puddle!

Zuko scratched his head but quickly turned around to see Katara stretching.

"Good morning." She smiled somewhat still sleepy.

Zuko made a noise to show he heard this.

Katara got up and walked over to him. "What's going on?" She asked almost shocked to see the sudden change in weather.

Zuko didn't move his gaze from starring outside. "I-I'm not sure…"

Katara brought a hand to her face; her eyes showed she was a little worried about this.

Zuko didn't want her to feel worried so he decided it would be better to distract her. "Well whatever is going on we should use this good weather to get as much time behind us as we can."

Katara nodded in agreement. She went and picked up her belongings and then followed Zuko outside.

"Oh Agni it's hot!" Zuko yelled finally after a few hours of non-stop walking in the unbearable heat.

Katara was hunched over in exhaustion. Both teens had their clothes literally sticking to them. Zuko had already taken off his shirt and had it draped on his shoulder. He was boiling up; even a fire bender such as himself, couldn't stand this. And since that was the case he was feeling Katara couldn't be doing any better in this insane heat.

"Hey…" Katara lifted her head up to see what Zuko wanted. "You can smell out water can't you?" Katara only nodded so that she couldn't waist any breath. "Well then sniff some out!" His frustration from the heat was making him a little mean.

Katara frowned at him treating her like she was a dog or something. "I'm not an animal you know!"

"It's to hot to deal with you right now." He groaned.

Katara became angry. "Well you stink!"

Zuko stopped and sniffed himself. He did stink. "You don't smell like a bed of roses!"

"You wouldn't know what roses smelt like!" She growled.

Zuko was about to say something but Katara put a hand up in his face to silence him.

"Water!" She smiled and her eyes lit up. She began to run into the trees.

Zuko became a little brighter to and ran after her.

Katara stopped in front of a large river, how she could have missed this earlier she didn't know but all that was important now was that there was water!

She striped down to what she normally swam in on her way down the riverbed and dived into the water. Zuko came out of the trees just as she popped up in the middle of the lake. She looked like a water goddess; the water sparkled on her in the sunlight. But as much as he would love to just stand there admiring her he was unbelievably hot! He through of his shoes and ran into the water.

Zuko ducked under the water and let the river soothe his nerves. He then popped up through the waters surface. He shook his short black hair spraying a bit of water. He looked around for Katara but didn't see her. He looked around the rivers floor; sure enough he saw Katara swimming along the floor with the fish. She seemed so graceful. Suddenly something tugged him under the water. Before he could pop back up he saw a beautiful water benders blue eyes in front of his. She stroked his face and suddenly started to pull in, he did as well. Finally their lips touched and they began to rise out of the water. The water fell from them as they continued to kiss.

Their lips pulled apart as they heard a twig snap. Their heads jerked to see who was standing on the opposite side of the bank. Standing there were a group of angry natives, the same from before.

"Well at least they came after this time." Katara shrugged lighting the mood. It didn't help. Arrows were being shot at them. Katara Made a shield from the water. The natives looked at each other. Katara took this time to begin shooting small amounts of water at quick speed causing them to cut like a sharp blade. Zuko who was already out of the water grabbed her arm and pulled her out fast then ran into the woods with their clothing in hand.

"Why do they keep attacking us?" Katara asked still being pulled along by Zuko.

"I'm not sure…" He responded not ripping his eyes from the scenery in front of him.

"Zuko I don't understand what is going on here! Why are there crazy natives and why is the weather changing so quickly!" Katara was so confused at all that was going on.

Zuko was a little confused and didn't know what to say. "I'm not sure what's going on myself." He slowed down to a walk feeling they weren't being followed anymore. "But I think maybe they are connected…"

Katara processed this, but still couldn't figure it out.

* * *

A/N: Um, yeah another chapter, oh and for those who asked, the next chapter will have the others in it so no worries. And so yeah keep the reviews coming and the updates will come even faster! 


	7. the gAang

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter.

* * *

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?!" Sokka screamed outside the window of the hotel they were staying at.

Toph threw a pillow at him that smoked him in the face. "Stop yelling! She's fine, if I must remind you she walks a lot slower then Appa flies!"

"You said that yesterday!" Sokka frowned throwing the pillow onto the bed he stood beside.

"And I stand by it!" Toph crossed her arms.

"She could be hurt! We have to find her! Some crazy guy could be attacking her! Or she could be eaten alive by a man-eating rabbi-roo! We have to go out and find her!"

"Calm down! Your acting like a loon-goose!" Toph shouted. "She asked to be alone, maybe she's still miffed who knows! We have to give her the space she needs right now! Going out there would only make things worse and she would be even more upset."

"And if your wrong?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not." Toph answered quickly and angrily.

They both looked over at Aang who was sitting quietly on his bed his chin rested in his hands.

Aang sighed feeling it was up to him to be a tiebreaker. "I think Toph is right. Right now Katara needs her space… and its up to us to give it to her."

Toph smiled at this. She knew she was right but Aang agreeing with her made her feel even better.

"I'm going to get some sleep now." Aang flopped onto his back and closed his eyes.

Toph agreed and lay back on her bed.

Sokka walked over and blew out the candles that lit the room. "I hope your ok sis." Sokka whispered as he climbed onto his bed and shut his eyes.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry this chapter is really short… originally I had a good long chapter going with this plus some Zuko and Katara scenes but my mom's stupid saskwatch boyfriend decided to exit the program without asking and I didn't get to save it! Then he has the nerve to tell me the movie I was watching wasn't intelligent! ACK!!!! But that's beside the point… thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Sokka sucks at haiku's… not even kidding…

-Teenfox


	8. Staring at the SunRain

A/N: ah yes, I can write in peace now that mom and the saskwatch have left for meetings in Toronto and the house is empty! Yay quiet! I'm sick of them coming in and watching Lassie when I'm trying to write! Ack! But anyways, your not here to read about my day! Lets get on with the story!

* * *

Zuko woke up, it was still early, and the sun had just barely touched the trees. He sat up and decided to watch it. The sun was his escape. It energized him and kept him calm. He would often stare at sunrises and sunsets just because. There wasn't really an explanation. In doing so the same song always popped into his head:

_I'm not the only one _

_Staring at the sun_

_Afraid to fun_

_When you took a look inside_

_Not just deaf and dumb_

_Staring at the sun_

_Not the only one_

_Who's happy to go blind_

He thought about these words, they didn't make sense to him but thinking about them calmed his mind some how. It was an odd song. He then drew his attention to the girl laying in the sleeping bag. She was fast asleep. He smiled faintly. His sudden rush of emotions for her made him feel weird. Not like himself. But staring at her beauty he had to admit, love could change people, but was he really in love? Was that what he felt for her? He wasn't sure. He wanted to say he loved her but if he did where would that leave him? All this confused him. He decided it was best for him to get at least another hour of sleep, just to clear his head. He leaned back slowly and closed his eyes.

When Zuko woke up for the second time that morning the sun was gone. In its place a dark thick rain cloud. The rain was poring heavily, this causing him to wake up in the first place. He was so confused; he didn't know what was going on with the weather. He quickly sat up not concerning too much for the water seeing as he was already drenched and looked around. Katara was gone. Suddenly worry washed over him as he scanned the spot. She wasn't anywhere in eyeshot. He stood up and noticed that quite a bit of water had fallen because he was surrounded by it! He must have been asleep for hours! The rain must have built up around him causing a slight island! He decided now he should look for Katara, this was not weather to get caught alone in.

He began to walk through the water and into the woods. Lightning cracked through the sky causing him to shutter, it reminded him of someone he really didn't want to think about at this time. He shook his head as more lightning followed by thunder occurred. He continued to walk. He suddenly saw a large tree knocked over, probably from the lightning seeing as it was smoking from where it broke. On the large tree trunk sat a lonely figure. Her chestnut hair hanging down her back. Zuko smiled and walked over to her. He slowly splashed through the stream that ran under the tree until he reached it.

He jumped onto its trunk and sat next to Katara who was staring at the running water underneath them.

His eyes didn't dare move from her face, wondering what she was thinking so hard about.

"I miss them." She answered as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Who?" He asked, not really thinking of what he had just said.

"My friends…" She paused to let out a sigh. "Their probably not even coming for me."

Zuko frowned and looked at the water that trickled along the ground. "I'm sure that they are worried." Zuko tried to show as much compassion as he could, but to be honest he was no good and being a listener. "I think there out there looking for you now but just cant find you. I mean we are lost!"

Katara gave a faint smile. She then lifted her head to the skies. "I love this weather."

"Why?" Zuko asked frowning at being drenched.

"The weather is so warm and the water is refreshing. The lightning is beautiful and the thunder is calming." She closed her eyes.

Zuko nodded thoughtfully. "Lightning may be beautiful, but its deadly… as most things beautiful are." He paused and looked at her. "But not you."

Katara blushed at his comment and looked away.

* * *

A/N: I thank my good friend Jessie for giving me the whole lightning idea when we were walking in the rain yesterday! Your so helpful jess!

* * *

Zuko jumped off of the tree and landed into the water. He held his hand out to Katara who took it and jumped off as well.

"We better find somewhere dry to stay till the rain stops." Zuko told her as he led her through the forest.

As the two finally reached a small, really small cave they sat in it. Zuko knew he wouldn't be able to start a fire with all the wet wood outside and no wood in the cave.

Katara bended the water from both of them and flicked it outside. They then sat in the small cave side by side, just watching the rain now.

"When all this is over and we have made our way to the city what are you going to do?" Katara asked.

Zuko was quite. "I'm not sure at the moment. My uncle and I just kind of roam around seeing as we're outcasts now and feeling there is no way of me capturing the avatar." He looked down at her to see she was still looking at the rain. "And you?"

"I will proceed to help Aang. He still has yet to fully master his earth bending and he needs a teacher for fire bending."

Zuko nodded.

After that they were both quiet and watched the rain.

* * *

A/N: that's all for today folks! Oh and BTW I haven't had any parts on Iroh because we all know that he knows Zuko can take care of himself so really no point to that. And again I thank Jessie for the talk we had on the rain, she was the one who told me she loved the rain because of all the qualities Katara said. And then I said what Zuko said cuz I'm cool and I think on the fly lol. Anyways yeah thanks for reading and please review.

Oh another thing, the song Lyrics before belong to my favorite band ever U2 the song tital? Why Staring At The Sun of course!

While I'm writing I might as well give a shout out to my girl whom I know is reading this! HEY HARLIE! Thanks for reading hun!

Displeased at the kiss scene on last weeks episode.

-Teenfox


	9. Sitting in the Flowers

A/N: so tired… and it smells like McDonalds… probably cuz I ate it… but that's beside the point, read my story!

* * *

Zuko sat next to Katara staring into the falling rain. When he looked over at the water bender he was surprised to see her asleep. He smiled and brought her into the cave more. He looked around again in hopes of any wood, but there wasn't, it's not like he would find some after searching five minutes ago and not finding any. He looked down at Katara and decided to just wrap his arms around her like he was a big blanket and fall asleep. He didn't mind this position at all, some how it just felt right. He felt as if he could do this forever, but he didn't understand his own thoughts. Why would he even bother getting close, after all this they would never see each other again, she would be to busy helping the avatar and he… well he didn't know where he would be. He knew there was no way his father would accept him. He wasn't stupid.

Finally Zuko closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning Katara woke up first and walked outside wondering what on earth the weather was going to be today, she wondered why it had been so weird! It was really confusing, weather shouldn't be able to do that on its own, it had to have someone controlling it, but who? When she looked out the cave the sun was shining bright, there was a stream now right in front of the cave, she smiled and followed it until she found a tiny waterfall with flowers all over the place. She sat amongst the flowers of various colors. She began to think about Zuko, he certainly had changed… she almost didn't think it was possible after all he had done, but apparently he could. And Katara liked this change. She began to feel so comfortable with him, she always felt protected with him. She sighed and thought that when they made it out of the forest would he leave her? She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her fore head to it.

Zuko slowly followed Katara, he had woken up when she left his arms, leaving him with an unpleasant cool feeling. He got up and followed her watching her sit down, watching her think and finally watching her rest her head on her knees. He smiled softly and went to sit beside her.

"What are you thinking about this time?" Zuko asked.

Katara picked up her head and looked at her. "Oh… nothing."

Zuko frowned, how could she not tell him something? He had been pretty open with her so far… "Have I not been open with you?"

Katara heard the hurt in his voice and smiled. "It's not that… I just… I was thinking about what would happen when we made it out of here…"

Zuko's face softened and he looked up with a sigh. "I was kind of thinking about that myself."

"And?" Katara asked curiously.

"And I have no idea…" He looked back down at her. "Katara, you're the only one that every really cared about me other then my uncle… or my mother… when she was alive…" He took a deep breath. "I think this time with you has opened my eyes a little. I feel as if we have connected."

Katara couldn't believe all she heard. Zuko had definitely changed.

"It's like with you I don't get angry as often." He just sighed. He was now finished with his speech.

Katara smiled. She hugged Zuko tight. He accepted her hug and tightened it. They slowly pulled out of the hug and looked deeply into each other's eyes slowly pulling into a kiss. Zuko's hands slowly rubbed her back, as her hands combed through his short black hair. After a few moments they pulled out of their long kiss, they both gasped for breath.

"So, you think your brothers going to flip?" Zuko whispered as their foreheads touched.

Katara let a smile creep across her face. "Most definitely."

* * *

A/N: Alright, I got sleepy and I have to go to work in the morning, I'll update tomorrow hopefully, I'm not sure, I was going to go to my friends house but she is at her dads so I can stay home and type!

The blue spirit mask makes me laugh!

-Teenfox


	10. Those Three Words

A/N: I'm tired because I worked all morning, what's worse is one of my friends showed up and laughed at me, then my math teacher showed up and kept bothering me! ACK! I hate my job!!!!!! Anyways, here is chapter number… 10!

* * *

The two teens sat in the flowers now staring at the babbling brook in front of them. It was almost mesmerizing. Katara suddenly stood up and took off her shoes.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked, he was really confused at this point.

Katara stepped into the stream and rolled the bottom of her pants up so that they wouldn't get wet. "I'm going for a little walk, care to join me."

Zuko looked at the water for a moment then to her, she was so pretty, he couldn't refuse. He nodded and sat up removing his footwear and stepping into the stream. It was pretty cool, but in a soothing way.

They both began to walk through the stream, it was pretty powerful but they could both stay up straight.

Katara bended some of the water every now and then and hummed to herself. Zuko just followed behind watching her, he couldn't control the feeling he had for her, and it was just too much. He grabbed her shoulder and she quickly looked over her shoulder at him.

"Katara… I love you…" He looked up at her to see her looking back in surprise, but her face softened and she hugged him. Actually tackled him, they both fell over into the water.

"I love you too." She whispered into his ear. A blush flushed across Zuko's face as he and Katara got up off the ground.

Katara was already blushing, she could at least feel her face grow warm and wasn't sure if Zuko could tell. Inside her heart was racing; she just couldn't believe he said that! She was so thrilled that he had spoke so openly about his feelings!

Zuko looked up into the sky and scratched the back of his head. "Judging by the sun, I think its getting late."

Katara nodded. "Well we should probably just gather some wood and food and stay in the same cave till tomorrow… then we can start heading for the town."

Katara began walking back to the cave. Zuko stood still for a second and sighed. Once they were into the town everything would go back to normal, and those three words he had just said to her wouldn't matter anymore.

* * *

Katara gathered some berries and fruit and piled it into the cave on a bunch of leaves. Hopefully this would do. She now decided to go get some wood seeing as Zuko was out hunting… hopefully not for another squirrel… or anything of that variety…

Katara sighed and began collecting bits of twigs and sticks and pieces of wood she found on the ground.

* * *

Zuko was not to far from the cave, he had quickly set up a small elaborate trap on the ground and waited in a tree. He wasn't sure what he caught but as long as it was meat it really didn't matter.

He sat in the tree for a while until a porcupine-hog came out of the trees and sniffed the ground curiously. He stepped over the trap and fell into the hole that was dug.

Zuko jumped down from the tree and looked down at the now snarling beast. "It is to bad I have to kill you but, I'm hungry and besides, you're a vicious animal anyways, you serve no other purpose then for me to hunt you." Zuko rested one of his hands under his chin as he spoke to the creature underneath him. Its fangs gleaming as it tried to attack. "Oh well."

Zuko looked away as he shot fire into the hole.

* * *

Katara was sitting in the cave fiddling with one of the twigs she had found.

Zuko came in dragging a smoking animal… it seemed to have been a porcupine-hog at one point. Katara shuddered at the fact that Zuko had to fry this poor animal.

"Um… well here's dinner…" He gestured to the smoking hog.

Katara smiled. "Wow, I have never actually seen anyone catch a porcupine-hog let alone cook it…"

Zuko shrugged and looked back at his kill. He then sat down and began cutting into it, he had already removed all of its quills so that it was safe to bring back and eat. He was now cutting it with one of his swords that he usually carried around with him. He sliced some meat and cooked it with a flame that came out of his finger and gave it to Katara.

Katara took the hunk of meat and examined it for a second. It looked safe enough and she began to eat it.

Zuko began to eat his own piece with little bites here and there. He looked over to Katara to see her wolfing down the hunk of meat. He smirked a little.

* * *

Sokka walked around outside the building they had been staying in the last few days. He looked over towards the large forest. It stretched really far; it would be impossible to find her. He was hoping that she was safe, hoping someone would be there to protect her seeing as he wasn't. He had promised to always protect her, but how could he do that when she was lost in the forest possibly already dead!

He kicked a pebble and watched it skip across the street. It hit the foot of an old man who happened to be coming in to town. Sokka recognized him but didn't know from where… he looked harder, that long gray beard was so familiar. Finally it hit him when the old man looked over it him with a smile. It was the old man who traveled with Zuko! But if he was here then where was Zuko? Had they separated again? Sokka decided to walk over to the old man.

"Hello young man." Iroh smiled immediately recognizing him as the water tribe boy that traveled with the avatar.

Sokka nodded in response.

"You are the water tribe boy that travels with the avatar?" Iroh asked already knowing.

Sokka nodded again. "Aren't you Zuko's uncle?"

Iroh laughed. "Why yes, it seams we know each other!"

"But why are you not with Zuko? Don't you always travel together?"

Iroh's face fell. "Well actually, he got upset and decided to meet me here… I had expected him to be here already, but it seems like he's lost in the woods somewhere."

"So is my sister…" Sokka blurted out without thinking about who he was talking to. This was fire nation! You can't tell them anything!

"That is terrible… let's just hope there both ok." Iroh said looking off into the woods. At this point Aang came out of the building in search of Sokka and noticed who he was talking to.

"Sokka, what-cha doing?" Aang said innocently.

Sokka tore his gaze of the trees and looked at Aang. "Oh, you know Zuko's uncle…" 

"Iroh, call me Iroh." Sokka and Aang nodded.

"So Iroh what brings you here?" Aang asked cheerfully, truth was he liked this guy… he had a curtain ora about him that was likeable.

Iroh smiled. "My nephew and I were traveling here together, but it seems I have lost him in the woods…"

"Oh that's terrible…" Aang said thinking that's what Sokka was talking about to him before he came out. "Well there's no point standing around out here! Let's go inside and have some tea."

"What a splendid idea, thank you!" Iroh smiled as Aang lead him inside with Sokka following behind.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't help myself I had to have Iroh in here! It wouldn't feel right without him! He's like my hero! **Sniffle** I just couldn't leave him out! Anyways hope you like the story and don't forget to review!!!

Just saw the Appa episode! Soooooo sad!!! But that one scene with Zuko was hot…

- TEENFOX


	11. Spoken Words Under A Setting Sun

A/N: ok I felt like writing another chapter… I went for a walk in the field and came up with the plot for this chapter… after I threw up from my dog attacking a poor gopher! But you know, the best stories come from people who have just seen there dog rip open a gopher… actually I don't think that's how it goes but read this chapter anyways!

* * *

Both teens had finished their meat and watched the sunset. They hadn't said anything for a little while but now decided this was a good time to talk.

"Katara…" he waited for her to look up. "When you get back with your friends, will you forget all of this? Of everything I said to you?"

Katara shook her head. "I don't think it's possible for me to forget… your kisses leave a pretty big imprint, I don't think anything can erase them from my mind."

Zuko smiled mischievously. "Shall I leave another imprint?" He leaned over and placed a hand on her neck as his face came close to hers and there lips touched. This was probably the third time they kissed, and each time was better then the last. Slowly he leaned on her and she leaned back till she was pressed against the ground. He continued to kiss her as his hands were behind her neck and back making sure she was pressed against him. She had her arms around his neck letting him hold her. She loved the feeling of being in his arms; they were so strong and warm.

Slowly they pulled away, taking in the view of each other.

"It could be you, Zuko." She whispered to him, somewhat out of breath.

"Hmm?" Zuko made a slightly confused face but was to distracted by her beauty.

"It could be you, you could be the one to teach Aang fire bending. You could help us take down the fire lord." She whispered her eyes moved quickly as she studied his face.

Zuko was quiet for a few moments; he was still lying practically on top of Katara. "I-I doesn't know, it's a lot to ask… taking down my own father? I'm just not sure."

Katara nodded. "Well, just think about it ok?" She lifted herself up slowly and kissed him on the cheek. She then stood up and walked over to her sleeping bag and got in.

Zuko touched his cheek and decided just to sit and stare at the sun. Even though now it was just a sliver over the trees.

* * *

Iroh sat sipping tea across from the avatar a blind earth bender and a water tribe warrior. He had been speaking to them about the situation of finding a fire bender to teach Aang.

Sokka wasn't saying much of anything. He was too concerned for Katara's well being. He somewhat hoped that she was with Zuko, because if he knew anything it was that he was persistent and they would survive safely. Although that the same time, if he is so persistent then what could be stopping him from violating his sister? This made Sokka cringe. There was still a chance that she was by herself and was doing just fine. But that chance was so small, Sokka could hardly see it anymore.

"- And so now we need a fire bender." Aang finished telling Iroh all about his bending and how it had proceeded.

Sokka frowned upon telling Iroh anything. But Toph and Aang trusted him.

Iroh stroked his chin. "I see…" He continued to ponder this thought until he had made a decision. "I will teach you to fire bend young Avatar!" Iroh gave the biggest grin possible.

Everyone fell over at this sudden burst.

"W-what?" Aang asked loudly. His eyes became wide with shock and excitement. "Really? You would really teach me to bend fire?!"

Iroh nodded. "It would be my honor."

* * *

The next morning the sun rose up into the sky.

Katara was already up and Zuko was just waking up. He slowly got up and walked over to the water bender that was packing her things.

He crouched down next to her and whispered in her ear. "Are you ready to go?"

She shivered a little. But nodded with a grin.

"Alright then lets go." He stood up and began walked from the cave. Katara followed.

They walked for a little while. They began to walk through soft ground where the water raised around the feet that they pressed into said soft ground. Katara smiled as she looked down at her feet.

Zuko looked at her in utter confusion. "Why are you smiling?"

"Water is amazing isn't it?" Katara said mesmerized by the gushy ground.

"Um… sure?" he was now totally confused. "May I ask what you mean?"

Katara simply smiled and looked up at him. "Well if you think about it, water can get out of anything. See how it seeps through the ground so easily?"

"Not metal, it can't get through the metal."

Katara's smile grew bigger. "Yes it could! It would wait for the metal to rust, then find a weak point and explode it making a crack and slowly but surely snaking threw the crack so that no one would even know it was there until it was there!"

Zuko understood now. "You can be really insightful."

"Thank you." Katara said returning her eyes to the ground.

"Since you shared that little tid-bit of information, I can tell you that fire is much more amazing." Zuko boasted.

"How so?" Katara looked intrigued.

"The way fire dances, the colors are so amazingly beautiful. It almost captures you with its beauty. But it is extremely hot to touch, and could possibly kill you." He paused for a moment. "Light one single blade of grass on fire… and a whole field is ruined."

"I guess it seems we are evenly matched…" Katara said softly.

"I guess so." Zuko replied. He let his words drift into silence. They walked in complete quiet for a little while longer until they heard a rustle of the bushes.

* * *

A/N: not a very long chapter… in fact not a lot of mine are and I'm sorry for that. I may write another chapter tonight but I don't make any promises. Besides tomorrows Sunday I can write all day!!!

Zuko is so hot! …Just putting that out there…

- Teenfox


	12. It All Makes Sense

Zuko, put his arm in front of Katara protectively. He then pulled out his swords and slowly walked over to the bushes. But before he could make another move the same group of natives that had been following them around for the past few days, jumped out of the bush. Zuko stepped back once again protecting Katara.

Katara, who was somewhat surprised at the natives coming out of the bush, decided she had enough of this. "Why do you keep following us?" She asked over Zuko's shoulder.

The natives all stood in a somewhat line. One man with a large hat came to the front and looked down upon the young couple. "We have been trying to chase you out of our forest." The man simply stated, his face was like a rock it didn't change at all.

"Why? We didn't do anything!" Katara asked angrily pushing down Zuko's arm and standing right in front of the tall native.

The native looked down at her, he realized she was strong willed and immediately respected that, but still took a while to answer her question. "You and your "partner" have been causing our forest such horrible weather!"

Katara looked shocked, and so did Zuko who had now put away his swords and stood next to Katara.

"How could we have done anything to the weather? It's impossible! We had nothing to do with it!" Zuko told him angrily.

The native, who they assumed was the chief, looked back at the men standing behind him giving them a hardly noticeable smile. "You two have been lost in here since the strange weather began, you have also been fighting and were awkward with each others company, is this not true?"

The two looked at each other, the chief was right, it was sort of strange that the weather had started acting up like this when they had run into each other.

"And now the weather seems to be normal, do you have any idea why?" The chief said looking at the confused pair in front of him.

"Because we told each other how we felt…" Katara practically whispered. She had figured it out. All the weather was happening was because of their uncertain love and when Zuko had finally told Katara how he felt the weather seemed to have gone normal.

Zuko looked over at her, trying to put it all together. His brows were furrowed until the realization hit him and his brows shot up. He looked back at the chief. "We are sorry to have caused such problems for you." He said respectfully.

The chief just nodded knowing that they understood. "Just be sure to leave or woods as soon as possible. Outsiders are not permitted."

Katara snapped out of her world of thought. "But we're lost and are searching for the village on the other side of the woods! Do you happen to know how to get there?"

The chief thought for a moment before answering. "Continue east, you shall arrive by tomorrow's morning. But you had better not return." And with that the chief and the natives had retreated into the shadows of the forest, leaving Katara and Zuko alone once again.

"So all that horrible weather was our fault." Zuko said looking at Katara who was now looking at the ground.

"Yeah, strange huh?" She didn't really know what to say… but if it hadn't been for Zuko telling her that he loved her, the weather could have gotten worse and they could have died.

"I wonder how that's possible…" Katara looked up at Zuko, he was staring off into the woods. "I mean, it must have been the spirits watching over us, hoping we would make the right choice… it's the only explanation that makes sense."

Katara nodded. "Maybe we were destine to be together."

Zuko looked back down at her, their eyes locked.

His eyes were so golden, like honey, or kings gold, they were amazing, and so rare. Katara could look at them forever. Zuko on the other hand felt as if forever was to long and pulled in kissing her lips. He had his hands around her waist pulling her in tighter. Katara closed her icy blue eyes and allowed his tongue to venture.

* * *

Iroh and Aang sat outside; they had walked to the town's entrance and sat on the fresh green grass meditating. Iroh explained why they were to do this and how it would help. Aang listened with intensity

Sokka was near by sitting beside Appa. Since Toph had decided to take a nap he had no one else to talk to and began talking to the bison. "I don't understand why no one is taking this so seriously, Appa. My sister could be very hurt out there."

Appa grunted.

"They say I'm being to overprotective!"

Appa made another grunt like noise.

"That's right, I'm not too over protective, I just have her well being at heart! I am worried she's hurt and there's nothing wrong with that!" Sokka smiled and patted Appa. "Thanks buddy, you're a great listener."

All of a sudden Momo landed on Sokka's shoulder striking Sokka with an idea! He grabbed the lemur and hugged it. "Momo! Thank the spirits you have wings!" He set down the lemur and ran to get something to write with and something to write on.

The lemur sat on the ground and scratched its head curiously.

Sokka ran into the Inn and ran to the room they were staying in. He quickly said a hello to Toph who only grunted in return, grabbed paper, a brush, and some ink and ran back out the door. When he returned outside he saw that Momo was now snoozing on Appa's head.

He sat down and began writing on the paper quickly. He then rolled it up and tied it with a small string he had found. "Hey Momo?" Sokka called in a sickeningly sweet voice. Momo's ears perked and he flew over to the water tribe boy. "Momo, could you possibly fly into the woods with this and find Katara?" Momo looked at him and tilted his head.

"KA-TAR-A, long braid, plays with water…" Sokka was now doing actions to try and show the lemur who he meant. Momo seemed to have gotten the idea and flew off into the woods. Sokka smiled, he hoped that if Katara were ok, Momo would find her.

"Where did Momo go?" Aang asked walking over to Sokka.

Sokka looked over at him with a determined face. "I sent him with a message to Katara."

Aang's expression changed to shock. "He doesn't understand very much! He could be flying around for days!"

Sokka looked back at the trees. "That's a risk we'll have to take… we need to find Katara."

* * *

Katara was now walking with Zuko, they had been talking about this and that. About how they were going to stop Sokka from killing Zuko when he found out all this time they were spending alone. And even worse, what was he going to do when he found out they were in love? It was all very confusing.

Zuko looked up into the sky.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

Zuko continued to look into the sky. "Do you see that? …What is that?"

Katara looked up into the sky and saw something flying towards them. She looked hard at the small figure until she recognized it. "Momo!" She screamed in exitement.

"What's a Mo-mo?" Zuko asked looking at her and then back at the creature that was now closer.

Momo flew right into Katara knocking her down. She just laughed and hugged the small animal. "Momo, its so good to see you! How did you know where to find me?" Momo chirped a lot of nonsense then handed her the rolled up paper he had.

Katara looked up at Zuko while taking the paper. "Momo is one of Aang's pets, he's a flying lemur."

Zuko nodded. The Avatar had some strange pets.

Katara unrolled the paper.

_Dear Katara,_

_If you actually are reading this that means Momo has found you and your still alive… or semi alive… You need to send Momo back with some sign of telling us what's going on. I miss you so much little sister._

_Sokka_

_Water tribe_

Katara smiled. "My brother!" Zuko looked down at her, she handed him the note and he read it.

"So how are you going to signify that your alright and that we should be there by morning?" Zuko asked. But inside he was thinking: _How are you going to tell him about me?_

Katara shook her head. "I think I have a quill in my bag… and possible some ink." She began digging through her bag until she found them.

She squealed with excitement and began writing on her brother's paper.

_Dear Sokka,_

_I am so happy to know you haven't given up on me! I am completely fine out here, I ran into Zuko and we have been surviving the wilderness together. Don't worry everything is fine, we ran into some natives who told us how to get to the village and we should be there by tomorrow morning. I miss you all so much!_

_Katara_

_Water tribe_

She rolled the paper back up and tied it. She gave it to Momo. "Ok Momo, Bring this back to Sokka. SO-KKA. You can do that can't you?" Momo flew off with the paper.

Katara sighed, she wasn't sure she could trust Momo to get back after the last incident with the Water… but he did find her, and even if he got confused he would always go back to Aang.

"Do you think it was best to tell your brother you were with me?" Zuko asked.

Katara looked up at him. "Well, he had to know, I am coming back with you. Besides we are going to have to face it some time or another. We have to tell him the truth about us."

Zuko sighed. "It isn't going to be all that easy…"

* * *

A/N: ha, that episode was sooooo funny, with the whole being sick thing and the toad sucking, and every time I saw Zuko in the blue spirit mask I laughed! I don't know what it is about that mask that makes me want to laugh…shrugs meh

Sokka's version of Appa looks like a peanut!

-Teenfox


	13. Not Very Gentlemanly

A/N: it's like… 40 minutes till I have to go to bed… so like I'll do my best!

* * *

Sokka waited patiently for Momo to return. He was hoping and praying the small lemur would find his sister. He was also hoping and praying she was ok. He hadn't moved from the spot Momo left him for about two hours. Aang had sat with him but got tired and went inside after about twenty minutes. Sokka gave a deep sigh as he watched the trees.

Toph came out and quietly sat beside him. "You know she's fine. You don't have to go flying off the handle every time she wants to be independent."

Sokka didn't look at her.

"I know it's hard for you to hear this from everyone but its true… She's fourteen give her some credit." Toph said as she began to bend some pebbles.

"You don't understand… I promised to always protect her." Sokka said sadly.

Toph continued to play with the pebbles. "You cant always be there."

Sokka looked at the pebbles she had been moving, they made a small picture of tree. "How do you know what a tree looks like if you have never seen one?" He asked.

"Because I can sense it, I tree is a living thing too. I can feel it." Sokka nodded at this.

Sokka looked back up at the sky to see what looked like Momo flying back. "MOMO!" He yelled excitedly and stood up. The small flying creature flew into his arms. Sokka welcomed him, but only to get the paper. After he had gotten that Momo had flown over to sit on Toph. Sokka smiled to see his sister had replied and that she was ok! But his smile faded when he had read she was with Zuko. She said everything was fine… but it could have been a trick. He could have forced her to write it… but this wasn't the writing of a panicked girl. He frowned.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?" Toph asked sensing his insecurity.

His face was without expression. "Zuko is with her…"

"Well that's a good thing right? He can protect her!" Toph didn't really know Zuko like Sokka did, all she knew was that he was the "confused" nephew of Iroh.

"Well… I'm not so sure." Sokka said.

Toph decided now was the best time to go in… it seemed like Sokka needed to be alone.

* * *

Zuko was thinking hard. He didn't know what he was going to say to her brother, as far as he knew; the boy wasn't going to take it well. He worried that he wouldn't let him see her ever again… then again, a water tribe peasant couldn't stop him, he was a strong fire bender! But still, he was feeling a little cautious about him knowing.

Katara looked up at him and smiled. "Don't worry, everything will work out for the best. If Sokka doesn't accept it at first… he will over time."

Zuko looked down at the lovely girl he had fallen for. He had been chasing after her solely for her friend for years just to end up her walking beside her, being in love with her. It was almost unbelievable.

Katara noticed that it would be sundown soon. She looked ahead; she knew it wouldn't be far now. "Zuko, do you want to stop for the night?"

Zuko who was thinking the same thing nodded. He began to collect some wood and started a fire. Katara pulled out some of the leftover meat and gave some to Zuko, they both began to eat in front of the fire.

"Left overs are never the same." Zuko frowned at the taste of the meat.

Katara smiled. "Quit complaining!" She quickly finished her meat and began to set out her sleeping bag.

Zuko finished his meat and looked over to her. "Why do you set out a sleeping bag?"

"What kind of a question is that? You're the crazy one who doesn't have one." Katara smirked at his oddness.

"No I meant, it's much nicer when your asleep in my arms." Katara blushed when the prince said this.

She stopped unrolling her sleeping bag to look over at him but he was much closer now, in fact he was right up in her face. She looked into his golden eyes _you could melt in them_ she thought. Suddenly he kissed her and leaned over her causing her to fall into her back as he had made her do once before. He continued to kiss her as his hands ventured her body, feeling her curves. She didn't seem to mind her hands were busy in his short hair, it was so thick and smooth. He then went to untie her robe when she stopped him giving him a smile that was laced with a blush.

"Zuko! That isn't very gentlemanly of you!" She just gave that small smile, the smile that begged for more even though it was wrong.

Zuko smirked at her before leaning down and whispering in her ear. "You know its what you want."

Katara continued to Blush. "That may be, But you'll have to keep your pants on until after we get married."

Zuko shot up. "Married?"

Katara only gave him a mocking smile. "What, you would want to sleep with me but not marry me? Is that all I am to you? Just a toy? For shame sir."

"No, No, No! Its not like I haven't thought about us getting married, but we just told each other how we feel the other day and its so soon, but I love you and I would love to marry you-" Katara put a finger to his lips to silence him, he was going to run out of air if he kept talking that fast.

"Zuko calm down, you don't have to worry about that just yet." She began to kiss him once again. He sighed into her kiss and closed his eyes. He had to admit; there was nothing better to him then her sweet kisses. She slowly pulled out. "But you'll just have to wait before your caught with your pants down." She laughed; he loved it when she laughed.

"Alright… I get the picture." He rolled off of her, slightly disappointed. Katara turned her back to him and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. His face resting on her neck. He could get used to sleeping like this… maybe getting married and spending the rest of their lives together, wouldn't be such a bad thing…

* * *

A/N: Ok I felt I needed to write this before I go to bed because tomorrow I have to go to cadets and that gives me no time to type! Grr, I hate cadets! Anyways thanks for reading and please review.

Bare back ridding is much more dangerous…

-Teenfox


	14. Out Of The Woods

A/N: I was sick today and got to stay home from school (shweet!) so yeah, I had some spare time to type this up!

* * *

Zuko woke up. The sun was just starting to peek over the trees. He gave a smile when he noticed Katara was still asleep, only now she was rolled over with her head on his chest. He moved some hair from her face to show her beauty. He found it way nicer waking up to her.

Katara stirred and finally woke up. She lifted her head to see Zuko was already awake and looking back at her. She gave him a smile.

"Are you ready to see everyone today?" Katara asked as she sat up and tried to fix her hair.

Zuko looked outside of the cave with a face that showed no emotion.

"I understand it's hard, but we have got to do it." Katara said placing a comforting hand on him.

Zuko looked back at her and took her hand in his. "No we don't." Katara looked confused. "We don't have to go back, it can be just you and me, we can start a new life together."

Katara slipped her hand out from his and looked at the ground sadly. "We cant." Zuko looked at her. "I made a promise to Aang, I have to go back. And what about your uncle? You can't just leave him."

Zuko was quiet for a little while. "You're right." He stood up and put out his hand to help her up, witch she took. "Well, we better go now, we wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

Katara packed all her things and the two of them began to walk through the woods.

* * *

"Katara is going to be here today!" Aang smiled at Sokka when he said this. Sokka just looked out at the woods.

"Yeah…" Sokka said quietly

Iroh came outside to join the two as they waited for Katara and Zuko. "So my nephew and miss Katara will be due here this morning? This really is great news." He grinned from ear to ear.

"Aren't you excited Sokka?" Aang asked his friend as he stood there watching the forest.

"Yeah I'm excited but… you know Zuko is with her…" Sokka said.

Aang frowned upon the fact that Sokka was talking about Iroh's nephew in his presence. "That isn't really polite Sokka."

"It's fine, I know my nephew has done some things in his time that were not so great, but I believe he is a changed man." Iroh told them.

Aang smiled. "That's great!"

Sokka still wasn't sure; he didn't really trust any guy all alone in the woods for a few days with his sister. All he could say was, he better not have took advantage of his little sister.

* * *

Zuko and Katara had walked for a few hours. Katara became really excited when she had seen the rooftops of the town. She speed up her pace without even noticing, but Zuko had noticed and had to keep up.

"Whoa Katara slow down." He told her as he speed to keep up with her.

"What are you nervous?" Katara asked looking over at him.

"Well yeah, but that's beside the point, your walking really fast!" Katara looked down at her feet and slowed down. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Zuko asked, this little fear of telling her friends how he felt slowly crept all through his body.

"I'm positive." She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "Don't worry, everything will turn out fine." She hugged him and began to walk again.

Zuko stood for a second and followed her.

"Look! I can see them!" She pointed at the city gates. "That's my brother, and Aang… but who's that?"

Zuko looked up to where she was pointing. "My uncle!" he said somewhat surprised.

Katara began to wave her arms in the air. Zuko watched as the figures began to wave back. "Come on!" She grabbed Zuko's arm and began running as fast as she could to get to her friends.

* * *

"There they are!" Aang yelled as he waved his arms in reply to the figures coming out of the forest.

Sokka jumped up and began waving as well.

Toph came out side of the gates and stood beside them. "See, I told you everything would be fine."

They saw as the two figures began running towards them. Sokka was a little worried, he saw the ex fire prince, he saw his sisters hand on is arm. He gulped and prayed that nothing happened.

Katara Let go of Zuko's arm and threw herself onto her brother knocking him to the ground. "SOKKA! I missed you so much!"

Sokka winced under the pressure but returned the hug. "I missed you too!"

Katara got up and ran over to Aang hugging him too. "Oh Aang, I'm sorry I left!"

Aang just smiled and hugged her. "That's ok Katara."

She pulled out of that hug and walked to Toph. "Toph."

"Sweetness."

They stood there for a second before Toph finally opened her arms and Katara hugged her. "I'm so sorry we got into a fight! Lets not fight ever again!"

"I'm sorry too." Toph replied.

Zuko walked over to his uncle who grabbed him into a bear hug. "It is good to see you prince Zuko." Zuko didn't say anything, but Iroh knew he was really happy to see him.

After all the hugging and such, Katara went and stood beside Zuko. "Guys, we have to tell you something."

Zuko began to sweat buckets, he knew she was going to tell them that they were now in love and people were going to flip!

"What is it?!" Sokka asked as if his life were depending on it, and if she didn't tell him he would explode.

"Me and Zuko…"

_Here it comes, she's pregnant isn't she _Sokka said, he too was beginning to sweat.

"Are…"

_Oh spirits, she's going to tell us he stole her virginity! _Sokka wiped some sweat from his brow.

"In Love." Katara said as if it were no big deal.

Aangs jaw dropped and Sokka pulled out some hair.

"WHAT?" Sokka screamed. Zuko winced at this he had expected it.

"You heard me, I love Zuko, and he loves me too, it took us a while to figure it out but we do. Being in the woods showed us that." She smiled and looked up at Zuko who was blushing, sweating and looking down at the ground.

"You're actually in love?" Aang asked as if in disbelief.

"Yes." She simply answered.

"That's wonderful!" Iroh cheered, he came at the two of them with open arms and hugged them both. "I'm so happy!"

Toph just stood against the wall with a smirk stuck to her face. This was quite the situation, two were freaking, two couldn't be happier and the one was so embarrassed he was paralyzed.

Sokka was really angry. "So far I haven't heard anything from this fire rat! How do we know he isn't just fooling with your affections!"

This snapped Zuko out of his paralyzed state and made him angry. "Of course I love her! She wouldn't have said I did if I didn't!"

Everyone was somewhat surprised at the fact that he kind of just snapped into reality and began fighting.

"This is ridiculous! Katara you're just saying this, if you were stuck in the woods alone with any man you would be saying this!" Sokka wouldn't stand for it! His baby sister didn't love a fire bender!

"Sokka, I don't care what you say! I love Zuko and no matter what you say that wont change so you'll just have to deal with it!" Katara snapped at her older brother.

Sokka didn't say anything after this… he knew when he was beaten, he was never going to except them, but he realized that he couldn't change his sister's mind she was so stubborn! He didn't want them to be together! He hated the thought, but what could he do?

Katara smiled realizing she had one. Zuko let out a breath of air he had been holding in.

"Well, Let's not stand out here! Let's go into the Inn and have some calming tea!" Iroh ushered everyone into the gate. He knew this was going to be tough, but he couldn't be happier knowing his nephew had someone to love.

* * *

A/N: You know what… this is like the second last chapter… I have to like wrap all this up in the next chapter seeing as they're out of the woods and all, that was the whole point of the story so like yeah… not looking forward to writing an end Chapter!

Zuko has the most twisted nightmares!

-Teenfox


	15. Exceptance Means The End

A/N: **sobbing** this is the last chapter! **waterfall of tears pores onto keyboard** It's such a shame! Oh well… the show must go on… even if it's the last chapter!! **sniffel

* * *

**

Katara sat next to Zuko, everyone else sat across from them. It was a very awkward time, Katara had just told them about how she and Zuko loved each other… and lets just say Sokka crapped an egg.

This was expected from the water tribe warrior, they both expected it. Zuko sat uncomfortably knowing both Sokka and Aang were eyeing him with evil eyes. He just looked into his tea.

Katara was in the middle of telling them about the weather and things. Iroh and Toph listened intently both, but Aang and Sokka were to busy glaring at Zuko.

Aang was thinking about why Zuko loved her, He was there first, he had always hoped that HE would be the one to get Katara's love, but all that was crushed now as she had been swept away by some pretty boy fire bender with the muscles of a wrestler. He gave a sigh, _maybe not that big… but big enough that Katara would fall for him…_ Aang felt so miserable. Maybe bald people were just not her type, she didn't pay attention to Zuko before, or had she? This he wasn't sure of… he gave another sigh witch brought Sokka's attention to him.

Sokka had been thinking about how he would have to deal with Zuko forever, They would probably get married and have mini flame heads and then their would just be more of them to ruin his life! He didn't want to have to think about his sister spending the rest of her life with that fire bender. He couldn't do anything now though; he would just have to keep his opinion quiet for his sister wasn't listening anyways. Besides he was worried enough that if he did say anything more she would water whip him something fierce. He hated Zuko.

Zuko looked over to see Sokka now looking at Aang who was sighing every once in a while. He knew why Sokka was so upset, but why was Aang mad at him? Or did he like her… that must have been it, Aang liked Katara and Zuko was getting in the way of all that. Zuko couldn't help but laugh in his mind, a twelve year old boy having a crush on a teenager, it would never work he was to young, but it kind of made him feel bad that he was taking away the boys first love. Zuko then drew his attention to Iroh, What was he thinking? He must have been happy, his uncle had always wanted him to get married and have kids, he loved baby's… and toddlers… well he enjoyed kids.

Iroh was listening to Katara talk, he couldn't be more thrilled about this news, he couldn't wait to hear the pitter patter of little feet running towards him. He loved children so much; he had always hoped his son would become a father so Iroh could become a grandfather, but that chance was shattered along with his son. He looked over at his nephew; he was starring down in his cup again. Iroh definitely thought this was a good idea, Katara would have a better influence then he himself could provide, and he had to admit that Katara was the sweetest girl he could choose, and so beautiful too.

Katara was telling them about how she and Zuko had met the natives. She had glanced over at Zuko time to time noticing him starring at his tea; he was so embarrassed, and she thought that was adorable. She couldn't help but feel relieved about her brother just giving in. But then again even if he didn't she would have water whipped him into such pain! She looked over at Toph, she had been pretty quiet about the whole thing.

Toph just listened; she really didn't care one way or another about Katara's love life. She didn't really know Zuko so she couldn't judge. All she knew was that he had followed them around on a boat for some time and now was a changed man. Whooped dee do. All this was extremely boring to Toph, all this romance and drama; it was too mushy for her. She didn't care.

Katara had just finished her story and began to sip her tea again.

"That was a wonderful and amusing story miss Katara." Iroh smiled. Then the smile faded when he saw they were out of tea.

"I'll go make up some uncle." Zuko said getting up and heading toward the small kitchen.

Sokka walked in after him. Katara gulped nervously but pretended like she didn't see anything. Maybe he was going to apologize for assuming Zuko was horrible. Or at least that's what she was praying he was doing.

* * *

Zuko began to make the tea when Sokka came in.

"Zuko I just want to say, that I totally object to this… but I care more for my sisters happiness then anything else, and if she can trust you then… so do I." Sokka said.

Zuko looked at him in udder disbelief, was he for real? "Thanks…" Zuko scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I'm glad you understand."

Sokka nodded. "But if you ever hurt her, I kill you, and then feed your body to some starving turtle seals."

Zuko couldn't help but give a small smile. "Alright." He then grabbed the now ready tea and walked back into the living room with his-soon to be-brother in law.

* * *

Katara smiled when she saw the two walk out both unharmed. She knew this was going to work out.

* * *

THE END A/N: Well there it is the end. I know its hard but it has to be… but don't worry, I'm working on a new story, has to do with school, but not those cheesy dumb-ass one's where there in the future, I like some but others are just lame, so I'm writing one set in the avatar time, and it all fits together with the show plot almost perfectly squee exciting! You should look into that! ACK!

Azula dressed as a kyoshi warrior?! SCARY!

OOO! i got a Zuko action figure! ITS SO CUTE! lol!

-Teenfox!


End file.
